


cold

by hellsh



Series: some sunny day [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsh/pseuds/hellsh
Summary: third part of the "some sunny day" series.; old letters arrive in an empty, hollow home. warmth was no more in what once was a place of love.





	cold

in one cloudy, rainy, day, a package made its way to the front of steve's wooden doors. it was a crooked cardboard box with a bunch of letters in it. steve had assumed it was worthless and set it aside for a day or two, until he saw the sender. sam. he cut over the tape and unfolded the box to see a pile of wrinkled, yellowing paper and fading ink, bucky's signature messy handwriting on all of them. 

he worked through all twenty of the old, kept letters, all containing some sort of story bucky had messily thrown in to make a barely understandable story. he was almost dissappointed to find only twenty of the crooked writings on yellow papers. but bucky must've been busy. yeah, that was what happened. he kept himself together, smiling at little jokes and scribbles until the last one, dated just a few days before bucky's assumed dissappearance.

"stevie,

the tour ends in a few months, and im gonna be home again, love. how exciting is that? just bear with me and wait a few more months, okay punk? im sure you're not doing too bad without me. im sure you're surviving somehow. peggy must've kept you company, and so did the other gals, right? i'm sure you're doing okay, with or without me.

and if i never make it back and either falcon or widow or banner is delivering this letter, then im sorry. please dont take it out on them, theyre good kids. falcon's a bit of an arse tho, and widow's got no emotion, so i probably wont blame you anyway. but if i never make it, im sorry for not going home. im sorry for not surviving. i'm sorry for not being strong enough, but i'm sure you're gonna do just good without me. and if i don't get home, i just want ya to know, i love you, punk. i can only wish we had more time.

-buck"

with tears streaming down his face, he concluded that maybe, that sunny day will never come after all.

**Author's Note:**

> oops.


End file.
